Mi vida eres tu
by Crepusculo y Solsticio
Summary: es algo corto, pero aqui te digo mis sentimientos, lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y lo que deseo hacer a tu lado, eres el unico que ha obtenido mi corazon, te lo entrego, para que lo cuides muy bien (hice un enorme esfuerxo por esto)
1. Chapter 1

_No se mucho de poemas, pero si se que este es para ti._

 **Fer, tampoco se por donde comenzar, asi que te dire que al inicio no sabía que me había enamorado de ti, que deje de verte como un amigo para verte como un novio, prometido y confidente, ahora me permito decirte que** ** _te amo Fer._** **con todo mi corazón. Es dificil para mi expresarme, debido a que siempre me guardo mis sentimientos, pero haré un esfuerzo por comunicártelo, disfrútalo mucho.**

 **Comparado con lo que te daré cuando te vea esto es un esfuerzo enorme que te doy para que lo disfrutes y sepas lo mucho que significas para mi, y lo mucho que me importas.**

 _Nada es seguro, lo que si es seguro es mi amor por ti_

 **Tu me conociste cuando aun era insegura, tímida y frágil, pues muchos ya me habían lastimado, inconsciente o conscientemente, todos compañeros de escuela. Hasta los mas cercanos a mi me traicionaban, por ser una chica tímida y de buen corazón, no lo sentía justo. Me sigo preguntando porque Carlos, Paola Longoria, Elizabeth, Josue, Alejandro, Miguel Angel, Sebastian y Diego, entre otros me molestaban, yo pienso que porque me veían pequeña y frágil.**

 **Me llena de felicidad el que me quieras proteger, se que no permitirás que vuelva a suceder, la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida fue hablar contigo y empezar a contarte mi vida, ahora lo sabes todo de mi y yo de ti, eso me llena de alegría, no te imaginas cuanto.**

 **Al inicio yo me sentía tímida hacia ti, porque estaba con alguien y en cierta forma sentía que eras alguien que me cuidaba de los peligros que me acechaban, me advertías de lo que considerabas era peligroso, pero yo, de ingenua, no te hice caso, seguí haciendo todo igual, el que fallo no fuiste tu, sino yo, por no haberte escuchado, porque me lastimaron el corazón y derramé lágrimas innecesarias hacia alguien que no se lo merecía para nada. Estaba necesitada de amor y tome una mala decisión que hoy lamento haber tomado, pero ahora** _se que siempre vas a estar ahí para mi, cuidándome, protegiéndome de todo._

 **Me caí, lo admito, a un abismo profundo el cual hice yo misma, me sentí muy mal porque sentí que te había fallado, me cuentas que me viste tal y como era yo, eso, era lo que necesitaba para ascender de nuevo, el ver una mano que se extendiera hacia mi diciéndome:** _vamos, sal de aquí, se que puedes, yo te voy a ayudar,_ **eso me sirvió mucho.**

 **Mi mundo todavía estaba algo derrumbado pero ahora sentía que debía seguir adelante por ti, ser fuerte y valiente, asi como lo era hace ya muchos años. Felicidad es lo que siento al saber que no te decepcione, por lo que trataba de superarme todo el tiempo para que me dieras palabras de aliento, asi como tu cariño y amistad.**

 _Pero el abismo me volvió a absorber, no te lograba localizar._

 **Sabía que estabas ahí, pero era incapaz de ver nada, me angustie pensando en que no te volvería a ver, me sujetaban unas cadenas al suelo. Pero yo pensaba en que te encontraría y así fue: me libere de mis cadenas y te encontré, mi corazón se lleno de alegría y la esperanza renació en mi de nuevo, hasta diré que fue mágico, como si el destino se pusiera de acuerdo para que estemos siempre juntos.**

 _Esto lo diré a todo el mundo: MI corazón es tuyo, así como el tuyo es MÍO._

 **Fue que busqué otro amor, y elegí a un compañero que es bastante agradable, yo te iba contando de lo que sentía, mis frustraciones y deseos, aun te consideraba un amigo, pero debo confesar que empezaba a sentir algo cada que hablaba contigo, pero lo ignoraba y hablaba de mi compañero. Cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos pude notar tu temor a ser rechazado, te atreviste, y aunque al inicio me dejaste en shock, lo asimilé.**

 _Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Fer._

 **Poco a poco me di cuenta de que me estaba creando una fantasía con mi compañero pero que contigo yo podía llegar a ser lo que acepté esos sentimientos y dejé que dentro de mi crecieran los sentimientos hacia ti, admití que me gustabas, aunque no te había visto. Cuando busqué fotos tuyas lo primero que pensé fue: no esta nada mal, pero ahora las veo y digo: admito que es un hombre bastante atractivo y guapo...**

 _Eres el hombre de mi vida, ahora lo veo_

 **Me gusta el imaginar una vida a tu lado, tener una cita, conocernos aun más, casarnos y tener una familia, no pasa el día en que yo me pregunte como sera mi boda, como sera el ser madre, tener hijos contigo, no se, son muchas cosas que pienso.**

 **Nada de esto es inventado, todo nace en mi corazón, yo solo lo transmito a través de estas palabras que quisiera alargar para que tardaras dias en leer esto, pero por ahora me conformo con que lo leas este pedazo de alma que te entrego con amor. TU tienes mucho potencial y serás alguien grandioso en esta vida, ya lo verás!.**

 **Lo que** te diré **en verdad** será **:**

 **-Quiero estar siempre a tu lado**

 **-estar junto a ti y sentirme protegida**

 **-reparar mi corazón y mis lágrimas transformarlas en una sonrisa.**

 **-Unir mi vida a la tuya en el altar**

 **-despertar a tu lado y dormir a tu lado**

 _Jamas creí encontrar a alguien que fuera como tu_

 _Me gustas, pero mas que nada:_ _TE AMO FER_ _, no me arrepiento de eso_

 _Que el tiempo sea justo y nos permita reunirnos algún día, gracias por decirme tus sentimientos, por decirme lo que sientes y piensas, por ser el dueño de mi corazón, gracias por todo._

Poema llamado: mi vida eres tu


	2. Chapter 2: cosas que decir

Para mi prometido:

Fer, mi amor, cada 17 de mes es nuestro aniversario, ya cumplimos los siete meses, aun faltan muchos aniversarios por cumplir, pero ten por seguro que siempre espero con ansias el día. Te amo cada día mas, lo eres todo para mi!

Te diré, que yo me conservo para ti, nunca te traicionaré, pero te cuento que es imposible no pensar en ti a cada momento, los amigos que encuentro, algunos me piden cosas deshonrosas, insisten en verme, contactarme, pero les doy la espalda porque, para su mala suerte y para tu fortuna el dragón ya encontró a su dueño desde hace más de siete meses aunque al inicio no lo sabía: TU.

Suena algo irónico, pero el dragón se enamoró del Fénix aun y cuando al principio sentia solo amistad y cariño de hermanos. Pasamos a ser algo más y aunque no me lo esperaba, debo admitir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, no te dejaré ir, yo te pertenezco del mismo modo en el que tu me perteneces...Se acerca mi cumpleaños, me enorgullece pensar que tendré 16 años, solo dos más para la mayoría de edad, y para poder hacer ciertas cosas que he querido, como sacar mi INE o beber vino (claro, no siempre y con supervisión paterna). Te amo, no me canso de repetirlo Fer, y jamás me cansaré de hacerlo. Se muchas cosas de ti, asi como tu de mi, nos tenemos mucha confianza y eso es lo importante. Dime todo lo que piensas, tus pensamientos, todo, no temas decir algo incorrecto porque yo siento el mismo temor.

Es curioso como el tiempo pasa veloz cuando hablo contigo, sera porque disfruto tanto, que no tomo en cuenta el tiempo, lo adoro, si pudiera, estaria dias enteros sin hacer otra cosa que platicar contigo. Y cuando pueda tener celular de nuevo, te pedire tu numero para poder ver de nuevo tu rostro y escuchar tu maravillosa voz. Mi amor, te llevo siempre en mi corazón, no lo olvides. Hago historias y siempre te incluyo, a veces como un fenix, a veces como tu otro animal favorito: la guacamaya, espero no te moleste, jeje. Por último, te diré que estoy ansiosa porque ya casi acaba el semestre, pero aparte porque puede que en vacaciones halla mas oportunidades de hablar más tiempo. cuidate mucho mi amor.

Atte. Reynadraki, cuervoblanco34, Crepusculo y tu prometida.


	3. Chapter 3: un nuevo mes, que felicidad!

Fer, ya es nuestro aniversario número 8, hace 8 meses que me pediste ser tu novia y acepté, no me arrepiento, porque algun dia estaremos juntos. Pienso que aunque la distancia es larga nuestro amor es cada dia mas fuerte. No soy buena expresando mis sentimientos (ya que acostumbro a desvariar, jeje, o cambiar de tema) Pero tratare de que se vea un poco poético, dejo a tu criterio si lo consideras algo asi o simplemente un mensaje de amor para ti.

quiero decirte que todos los dias pienso en ti

quiero decirte que en las noches sueño contigo

quiero decirte que te imagino a mi lado

quiero decirte que mi corazon late por ti

quiero decirte que te amo hasta el cansancio

quiero decirte que te deseo

quiero decirte que eres el unico con quien quiero estar

quiero decirte que espero una vida contigo

quiero decirte que eres un sabiondo pero me gusta

quiero decirte que eres lo mejor y siempre lo serás.

 **L** uis Fernando Estrada, mi querido filosofo, fenix, fer: TE AMO. Siempre pienso en ti,eres mi motivación, lo que me hace seguir. Pienso que eres súper inteligente, cariñoso, leal, intuitivo, amable y adoro que te preocupé mi bienestar, me haces sentir única, feliz, me halaga que yo sea la elegida para que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Escribo acerca de nosotros en ponys, leo libros, pero al final terminó pensando en ti, eres el mejor novio que se puede desear, ya tenemos ocho meses y aún nos faltan más aniversarios por cumplir, son muchas las cosas que quiero hacer en la vida y que quiero compartir contigo, siendo sincera, si visitas mi hogar debemos usar GPS porque no se ubicarme (y eso que vivo aquí, jeje).

Me pregunto que haces, como estarás y si al conocer a tu familia les caeré bien (notarás que soy tímida ), entre más pasa el tiempo, más te amó y quiero estar siempre contigo. Investigo mucho sobre los signos zodiacales, somos la pareja perfecta, eso lo sé :-D , soy reynadraki y Crepúsculo, así como tú fénix y solsticio, pero pienso en un nuevo seudónimo que simbolice lo mucho que significas en mi vida, te amo, te amo, te amo.


	4. Chapter 4: nueve meses, vamos por otro!

Solsticio:

han pasado ya exactamente nueve meses (ironico, como un embarazo) que acepte ser tu novia y estamos juntos. Aun nos faltan muchos meses juntos. Los obstaculos que se nos vengan presentando los superaremos poco a poco, tengo fe en eso, asi como la total confianza en ti. aqui ahora te dejare algunas cosas que encontre de los signoz del zodiaco, para que notes cosas que antes no sabias (creo, jeje, sabes mas que yo). Hare un esfuerzo. quedate conmigo, nunca me abandones, amame, nunca me dejes ir.

de que son inseguros los signos:

tauro: de cuanto pesan

escorpio: sus secretos

ey, signo, me gustas!

tauro: *risa incomoda*

escorpio: ¨por supuesto que lo haces¨

verdad o reto?

tauro: verdad

escorpio: reto

estaciones de los signos

tauro: primavera

escorpio: otoño

color de ojos

tauro: combinacion de verde y miel

escorpio: grises penetrantes

bandas de rock

tauro: paramore

escorpio: linkin park

como moriran los signos

tauro: gravedad

escorpio: elimino a su ex de facebook, este lo bloqueo y no lo soporto

planeta

tauro: venus

escorpio: marte y pluton

la sonrisa expresa...

tauro: cariño

escorpio: misterio

lo que dicen a menudo de los signos:

tauro: me da igual

escorpio: z a mi no me puedes mentir

aparentan ser...son en realidad...

tauro: aparenta ser CONFIABLE pero en realidad tiene MUCHO CORREO NEGRO esperando ser usado en tu contra

escorpio: aparenta ser DEMASIADO GENIAL pero en realidad es RARO... en el buen sentido.

consejos sabios

tauro: el cambio es bueno

escorpio: deja de buscar defectos en lo que te rodea y valoralo

como demuestran su amor:

tauro: pasion

escorpio: pasion

les cuesta admitir que...

tauro: es testarudo

escorpio: es muy vengativo

cosas raras que hacen los signos...

tauro: no acepta un NO por respuesta

escorpio: se emociona mucho por cosas pequeñas

pervertidos...

tauro: 100%

escorpio: 200%

Bueno, entre otras cosas, jeje, espero que te guste mucho y feliz aniversario numero 9, ya son nueve meses, que alegria!, buenio, no te entretengo mas, seguro tienes cosas que hacer (guiño) la verdad es que descubri muchas mas cosas pero mejor las guardo para el otro aniversario, okis?


	5. Chapter 5: 10 meses, vamos hacia el año!

_querido fernando estrada:_

hola mi amor, fernando estrada, ya hace como unos 10 meses que decidimos ser mas que amigos, recuerdo ese día, tu estabas muy nervioso y me pregunte porque, me confesaste que me querías mas que a una amiga y aunque me quede en shock, decidí aceptar, ya desde antes sentía algo por ti aunque creí que era solo admiración y cariño de amigos, ahora veo que sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti...

 _que puedo decir, que no haya dicho ya?_

esa es la cuestión, te he dicho, lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que significas para mi, deseo formar una familia contigo y que el tiempo sea gentil con nosotros y nos permita encontrarnos y disfrutar este lindo amor que tenemos, tu hermana me cae muy bien, ya la siento como si fuera mi propia hermana, espero conocer a tus padres después y caerles bien. Toda tu familia es especial, cada quien a su manera, tenemos muchas cosas en común aunque no lo parezca, bueno, algunas si son evidentes, se que es dificil expresarme, pero lo que digo, nace del corazón.

 _que me gusta de ti?_

eso es facil, pero necesito de una lista para poder decirtelo bien:

1.- eres cariñoso

2.- eres amable

3.- eres tierno

4.- siempre te preocupas por mi y quieres lo mejor

5.-nunca dices malas palabras

6.- ves por los demás antes que por ti

7.- te importa todo, no solo la apariencia

 _cada cuando es nuestro aniversario?_

el 17 de cada mes es cuando cumplimos un mes más de novios, eso me llena de ilusión, espero el día con ansias y me dan ganas de ir y decirte: feliz aniversario fer!, cumpliremos muchos aniversarios más, solo tu espera y verás, el del año sera espectacular y lleno de significado, ya que tendremos un año de relación feliz, sana y pura.

 _que signo somos?_

tu eres escorpio y yo soy tauro

Puede parecer dificil de creer, pero somos la mejor pareja que existe por ser opuestos, eso significa que nos complementamos como ninguna otra pareja de signos. Tu eres digamos que el que lleva la situación y yo la que se deja llevar, ya que tengo plena confianza en ti, claro, habrá cambio de roles (guiño) pero en ocaciones. El toro y el escorpión son dos animales poderosos que hay que tomar en cuenta, como ya dije en el aniversario pasado, no nos dejamos aplastar, nunca. Tu y yo aun tenemos mucho que descubrir con respecto a nuestros signos.

 _Alguna otra cosa?_

si, hay mcuhas otras cosas que quisiera decir pero que mejor me reservo para nuestro siguiente aniversario, te amo, muchísimo, se que alguien especial en tu familia cumple años, no es asi?, jeje, querida zhenia!, me alegro por ella, pienso en si le gustará lo que voy a darle, sabes Fer?, quiero decirte mcuhas cosas, pero repito: debo esperar al siguiente aniversario, eres muy especial, es un sueño hecho realidad, jamás crei encontrarme contigo y NUNCA te dejare ir, eres MIO y solo mio, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, y cada dia, es una bendición.

 _ **Atte. tu novia crepusculo.**_


	6. Chapter 6: oye Zhenia, mira esto!

Como sabrán, este día (25 de junio) cumple años una muy querida persona para mi y Fernando, ya que es su hermana: Zhenia Estrada!. Ella cumple un año menos que yo, no se si le guste que diga su edad, pero ya es toda una señorita y pronto una bella mujer que sera afortunada al lado de un hombre honesto y amable como lo es su hermano mayor. La quiero mucho, la conozco poco, pero se que es una buena persona, irá de viaje, no diré a donde, pero si diré que creo que tiene muchas cualidades que la hacen especial.

Esto es para ti hermana mia:

Zhenia Magaly Estrada,

Hermana de Fernando Estrada,

Eres una chica muy amable y considerada,

Nunca dejas de molestar a Fer (guiño)

Impresionas con tu carácter unico,

Admiro tu buena fe y tu lealtad

Muchos buenos deseos para ti,

Antes eras una niña, hoy eres toda una mujer,

Gracias por aceptarme,

Animo, tu vida esta aun por empezar!

Lucha por lo que quieres y no te dejes vencer!

Y por último...felices XV años!

espero que te guste, sigue cumpliendo muchos más años, suerte!


	7. Chapter 7: 11 meses, solo un mes y ya!

_querido_ _fer:_

Uf!, en serio, siento mi cerebro como si fuera una esponja toda exprimida, de verdad que no puedo creer que vaya a escribir de una vez lo de los once meses, pero asi es, ay, que debo poner?, mmm...necesito ideas, alguien tiene una?, no? rayos! y yo que quería poner algo que le gustara a Fer. Podría pedir ayuda pero no se a quien, además de que estoy en medio de un examen, jeje, no debería entrar a fanfiction pero ya que lo hice mejor empiezo con esto, el tiempo corre y yo aqui sin hacer nada, eso no se hace!

bueno...

tal vez pueda decir las cosas que espero y que me gustan, para asi, ayude a mi querido novio a que cuando me deje algo ponga lo mismo y asi lo complementemos para cuando sea el año, que sera una fecha muy especial por su bello significado, es tan especial, lo amo tanto que no alcanzan las palabras para decir mi amor por él, de igual forma quisiera presentar a mis OC´s para hacerlo más divertido, aunque no se si quieran salir, tal vez al final, bueno, empecemos!

 _Lo que espero:_

eso es algo sencillo de decir,

lo que espero de este mes, es igual mucho amor, cariño, confianza y fidelidad,

se que podrá, podremos cumplir con eso, se trata de que nuestra relación

crezca con todo lo que hemos construido, los cimientos de la relación, los pilares

que la fortalecen y la hacen especial. Aun me apeno a la hora de querer decir lo

que pienso (fantasías) pero me armo de valor para decirlas, te gustarán, lo se!

 _lo que me gusta:_

mas que nada los libros, la buena musica, una pelicula y salir a pasear aunque

de comida me gusta casi todo, eso si, soy muy exigente pero si quisiera

podria probar algo nuevo y diferente si me dieras a probar, odio ir de compras

aunque si quiero verme bonita lo hago con gusto, zapatos...de momento no,

pero esto es muy especial, espero que sepas que decir, porque yo no, jeje

CRI CRI CRI...

ya no se que mas poner, pero tu sabes lo mucho que me importas de modo que... esto es todo


	8. Chapter 8: en realidad son 11, jeje

fer, mi amor, lo eres todo para mi, ya tenemos 11 meses (contamos mal, jeje, lo curioso es que nos dimos cuenta en las vacaciones de agosto, jeje), nos concovemos muchisimo y ya conozco a tu hermana jeje, que gaby dice que esta loca, pero...aqui entre nos...ella esta mas loca, jeje, no le digas que lo dije, bueno, donde estaba...?, ah, si!, bueno, la verdad es que no se que poner, te he dicho muchas cosas y celebre el cumpleaños de zhenia con un mensaje que la verdad planee por meses antes de finalmente publicarlo, me gusto que le haya gustado, aunque aun no debia leerlo, jeje, se parece a mi en ese aspecto).

mmm...que puedo decir?

algo que no haya dicho o que pueda poner de diferente manera...

surgen muchas ideas a mi mente, pero tengo poco tiempo, no se si podre ponerlas a tiempo.

pienso...

pienso que te amo, pero la palabra se queda corta ahora, te amo pero tambien siento que eers parte de mi, no se como describir esto, esto que siento es algo maravilloso, que con el tiempo no hace mas que crecer y crecer mas y mas, no puedo evitar decir en mi mente que te amo, antes de ti, no veia un rostro para el amor de mi vida, con quien me casaria y tendria hijos, pero...ahora lo veo, y ese rostro que veo es el tuyo. solo el tuyo

se que es dificil, la distancia nos aleja, pero no hay que dejar que eso nos impida tener un noviazgo lleno de magia y de amor, mas que nada, y la confianza que existe, que no haya secretos entre nosotros, es lo importante.

la verdad...

es que a veces creo personajes basados en ti, para que estes presente a la donde mire

me gustan los niños,

me gustan los perros pero tambien los gatos

mas sin embargo quiero que estes conmigo y poder decirle a zhenia: tu hermano es unico y especial, gracias por ser mi amiga y hermana

te ama,

tu novia y prometida, reynadraki (beso)


	9. Chapter 9: EL AÑO LLEGO!

Hola Fer!

Luis Fernando Estrada de la Cruz...es un nombre que significa guerrero glorioso protector de la entrada de Dios. Me lo dijiste hace un tiempo y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, a decir verdad, jeje, no esperaba que mi nombre significara muchas cosas (sonrojo) es algo que tampoco olvido pero que no se si poner aqui. Bueno, este es un dia muy especial, sabes?, jeje (sonrisa) CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO DE NOVIOS! (perdón, me emocione, jejeje). Pero la verdad es algo muy importante y emocionante a la vez, no se, como que no esperaba que llegara y a la vez si, jeje, es inesperado y esperado a la vez. es interesante como tenemos muchas cosas en común, algunas no tan obvias pero que si se hacen las preguntas adecuadas podemos averiguar lo interesante y oculto jeje (guiño).

ahora...

que tengo que decirte en este dia tan especial?

se me ocurre algo pero no se...puedo ponerlo o lo reservo al año y un mes?

jejeje (pensando y sonriendo).

a decir verdad encuentro curioso que me choca si alguien se pone cursi estando yo cerca,

pero cuando yo me pongo cursi es como: ¨oh cielos, me puse cursi, que horror!¨, jeje, y luego

tambien recuerdo lo de ponernos cursis estando zhenia presente jeje (nos pondra a ver yaoi, jeje,

si no me crees preguntale).

encuentro curioso que me guste el yaoi, pero lo que hagan en el anime podemos hacerlo nosotros jeje (guiño) claro, seria en cierto modo diferente porque somos hombre y mujer, pero yo he pensado muchas veces y la verdad es que quiero pasar el resto de mis dias contigo, que seas lo ultimo que vea al dormir y lo primero al despertar, que me ayudes a estudiar, me lleves de paseo, hablemos de lo cotidiano y que te confie lo mas intimo y secreto de mi ser. Te amo Fer, con todo mi ser, eres mi vida y espero que podamos reunirnos y no separarnos nunca más.

espero poder cantarte la de hijo de la luna y muchas mas canciones...

tu eres una luz para mi vida,

puede que muchos nos digan que es algo que no durara, y se opongan a nuestro amor sincero y puro,

pero yo no dejare que me venzan, luchare por ti, jamas dejare que nos separen, eres mio, te amo, quiero

cuidarte aunque se que tu tambien me cuidaras,

 **Ahora pongo informacion pequeña de tu signo, jeje, El resto después...**

Cómo es un escorpio

Un Escorpio es emocional, decidido, poderoso y apasionado. El Escorpio es un signo con mucho magnetismo. Les gusta la verdad, el trabajo cuando tiene sentido. A un Escorpio le gusta involucrarse en causas y convencer a los demás.

Descripción de Escorpio

El Escorpio es **un signo intenso** con una energía emocional única en todo el zodiaco. Aunque puedan aparecer tranquilos, los Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondidos dentro. Son afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.

Si un Escorpio logra utilizar su enorme energía de forma constructiva, es un gran activo para la sociedad y se puede convertir en un gran líder. No obstante, los Escorpio deben aprender a controlarse, porque pueden llegar a ser demasiado críticos y resentidos con los demás. Son excelentes amigos de los que consideran merecen su respeto.

Los Escorpio son muy **imaginativos e intuitivos** y tienen una gran capacidad para analizar situaciones y personas. De todos los signos del zodiaco son los que más probabilidad tienen para convertirse en genios siempre y cuando controlan su lado negativo porque si toman el camino equivocado pueden ser muy destructivos hacia ellos mismos y hacia otras personas.

Símbolos de Escorpio

Su símbolo es el **escorpión**.

El intenso Escorpio es un **signo de agua,** reservado y cautivador.

Colores, Piedras, Metales, Árboles y Flores de Escorpio

· **Colores** : Rojo oscuro, marrón y negro. Estos colores están asociados a Plutón, el gobernante de Escorpio.

· **Piedras** : Topacio, malaquita y jaspe.

· **Metal** : Sodio.

· **Árboles** : El tejo, el cedro y la acacia

· **Flores** : Azalea, gladiolos y eléboro.

 ** _(ALGO CORTO, eh, jeje, sarcasmo, lo demas va en tu cumpleaños jeje)_**

bueno, perodn si puse algo de escorpio, jeje, aun no es tu cumpleaños, pero la verdad es que no pude resistir el poner

algo que tenga que ver contigo, al verte digo que estas tan sexy, como para comerte (justo ahora me sonrojo), pero si,

eso es lo que pienso.

Ahora, he pensado en poner una especie como de poema alusivo a nuestros animales que representan (el dragon y el fenix),

sinceramente espero que te guste:

 _El dragón fue herido de gravedad, con su corazon roto, busco donde descansar,_

 _a pesar de eso no perdio la esperanza, se aferro al unico amigo que habia_

 _conocido que la aceptaba tal cual. Poco imaginaba que ese amigo se iba a_

 _convertir en un fenix que demostro su amor por el._

 _Timido y temeroso, el dragon acepto el amor y decidio cultivarlo en una_

 _maceta que rego con mucho amor y cariño, se dio cuenta que el chico que_

 _decia amar en realidad solo la atraia, el que amaba, era ese fenix que_

 _le demostraba su amor y afecto cada dia._

Hoy hace un año declaraste tu amor por mi, no me lo esperaba, pero antes de que fueramos novios yo

sentia que eramos algo mas que amigos, como confidentes, si se puede decir asi, al principio estabas

nervioso pero ante mi insistencia me dijiste que me querias incluso cuando eramos amigos.

te entrego mi amor, eres mi vida y mi sueño,

algun dia, seremos marido y mujer, por ahora somos los prometidos mas fieles y amorosos del mundo

TE AMO FER, GRACIAS POR ENTRAR EN MI VIDA


	10. Chapter 10: avisos

a continuacion escribire la lista de los siguientes documentos que voy a poner jeje, solo zhenia (te quiero hermana) puede verlos antes de tiempo, prohibido para mi novio querido jeje, debes ser paciente mi amor.

1.- aniversario del 17 octubre

2.-cumpleaños de fer 28 octubre

3.- aniversario 17 noviembre

4.- aniversario 17 diciembre

5.- feliz navidad

6.- fin de año 2016

7.- inicio de año 2017

jeje, si pongo intermedios lo sabran, gracias!


	11. Chapter 11: aviso 2

jeje, antes que nada dire que ire subiendo otros documentos

pero...

fer, mi amor, NO puedes verlos antes de tiempo jeje

zhenia, mi hermana,

TU si puedes jeje, temngo confianza en ti (sonrisa) pero no digas nada a tu hermano jeje, que se muera de curiosidad

ok, solo era eso, saludos!


	12. Chapter 12:año y un mes

Querido Fer:

ya estamos a 17 de octubre, wow!, como pasa el tiempo no es asi?, jeje, parece mentira que fue el año pasado que decidiste confesar tus sentimientos por mi, Fer, te amo hasta el infinito, ya cumplimos, en este dia, 1 año de noviazgo lleno de felicidad y amor, con un mes, es increible, aun no puedo creer que hemos durado tanto tiempo, y tu?. jeje, Te conozco, como tu me conoces a mi, pero la verdad es que cada aniversario pienso poner algo diferente para variar y que cada ¨poema¨ sea unico y especial. Gaby me dice que soy cursi jejeje, y es la verdad, no me imaginaba ser asi pero me encanta serlo :3 Zhenia me recuerda un poco a ella, a pesar de que son diferentes de signo (cancer y escorpio) aun asi yo las quiero, ambas son mis hermanas y estoy segura de que ella esta orgullosa de tenerte como hermano, tu eres el mejor novio del mundo y, algun dia, seras el mejor esposo y padre que una mujer como yo pudiera desear.

* * *

ahora...

quiero poner algo que simbolice nuestro amor, pero que puede ser?

Cada uno es un escritor, a su manera claro, sabes tanto que hasta creo que lo sabes todo,

jeje, aunque se que no es asi, solo quiero decirte que estoy feliz de encontrarte, el destino

nos junto por alguna razon, yo creo en el destino, se que estaremos juntos.

Pienso que eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eres el hombre que siempre soñe,

no se como pero a veces creo que mis mensajes te llegan, susurro tu nombre, esperando que

lo puedas escuchar, permitiendote tener un mejor descanso...

El dragón se enamoro del fenix, cosa que estaba prevista, yo no me arrepiento de conocerte,

eres la luz de mi vida, la que guia mi camino, te necesito como el aire para respirar...

* * *

 _ **Te Amo Fer, gracias por entrar en mi vida**_


	13. Chapter 13: felicidades!

Felicidades, es tu dia!:

Justamente en este dia, 28 de octubre, pero hace 19 años, tus padres te tuvieron a ti, su primogenito escorpio. Parece mentira que ya tengas 19 años, pero asi es, el tiempo pasa y ya eres practicamente un adulto. Me siento muy feliz por ti, la verdad es que quisiera poder darte un regalo como se merece, es decir, algo fisico, pero por lo pronto te obsequio este preciado documento que contiene una cancion y una felicitacion. espero que lo disfrutes:

* * *

Primero las mañanitas jeje, pero hasta las 9:45 p.m (si, recuerdo la hora jeje)

 _estas son, las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David,_

 _hoy por ser, tu cumpleaños, yo te las canto a ti,_

 _despierta, Fer, despierta, mira que ya amanecio,_

 _ya los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metio..._

 _Que linda esta la mañana, en que vengo a saludarte,_

 _vengo yo con mucho gusto, y placer al felicitarte,_

 _ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del dia nos dio!,_

 _levantate de mañana, mira que ya amanecio..._

TAN TAN jejeje, espero que las cantes igual, con zhenia y con los que quieres, que son tu familia,

tambien quisiera regalarte una cancion, es la de hijo de la luna pero la modifique para que

sea, digamos que adecuada jejeje, estoy muy feliz, mi amado novio ya tiene 1 año mas...

ok, ahora la cancion:

 _tonto el que no entienda,_

 _cuenta una leyenda,_

 _que una hembra pequeña,_

 _conjuro a la luna, hasta el amanecer,_

 _llorando pedia, al pasar los dias, desposar un cale._

 _¨tendras a tu hombre, flor bonita¨,_

 _desde el cielo hablo la luna llena,_

 _¨pero a cambio exigo, que cuando hijos tengas, me lo entregues a mi¨,_

 _que quien su vida entrega, para ser feliz, poco le iba a querer..._

 _Luna quiere ser esposa,_

 _y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer,_

 _dime luna de plata, que pretendes hacer, con un hombre mortal?_

 _hijo del ave fenix..._

 _luego de unos dias, ella conocio,_

 _aun hombre canela, igual que la miel,_

 _con los ojos cafes, en vez de naranjas, hombre albino del fenix,_

 _¡Bendita su estampa, este hombre es de un guerrero, y no lo puedo callar!_

 _CORO_

 _La luna al sentirse, traicionada,_

 _se fue a la mujer, cuchillo en mano,_

 _¨de quien es el hombre?, me has engañado!¨_

 _y de muerte la hirio._

 _Luego se hizo al monte, con el hombre a cuestas_

 _y alli el desaparecio..._

 _CORO_

 _Y las noches que haya un sol naciente, sera porque el hombre esta feliz,_

 _pero si esta triste, vendra la luna para hacerlo feliz...(x2)_

feliz cumpleaños mi amor!


	14. Chapter 14: dia de muertos

por nuestro primer dia de muertos como novios y prometidos, te mando esto:

* * *

 _ **Un dia**_ de muertos comun y corriente,

Fernando llego a la escuela,

iba a haber ceremonia y estaba muy sonriente,

más hizo una mueca, le dolia la muela **.**

 ** _Dieron_** inicio los preparativos especiales,

el altar llevaba comida y flores,

los demás dejaron decoraciones muy alegres,

un concurso iba a haber, y premios por disfraces **.**

 **La calaca** escuchó sobre el evento,

decidio ir, a ver a quien atrapaba,

se puso un disfraz de mucho tormento

y distinguio a Fernando con una chica, quien hablaba **.**

 **Se les** acercó con disimulo **,**

con mucha habilidad los separo,

...

* * *

si el final deseas saber...adivinalo tu!, FELZ DIA DE MUERTOS! :)


	15. Chapter 15: noviembre

mi amor, ya van un año y dos meses desde que nos hicimos novios, parece que fue ayer cuando te me declaraste, inseguro si iba a aceptar tus sentimientos o aceptarlos. Me dio mucha alegria aceptar, si volvieras a proponermelo te volveria a decir que si, es una fecha especial que deseo recordar siempre, aunque aun no llevamos dos años, este año me ha enseñado que todo se puede, si lo deseas con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Mmmm...que mas te puedo decir que simbolice todo lo que siento?, creo que solo puedo dejarte esta pequeña alabanza, ojala te guste:

* * *

Mi amado Fernando,

en este dia tan especial

yo quiero decirte que, a pesar de que fue hace tiempo,

recuerdo el magico dia en que te declaraste,

jamas lo olvido, desde entonces

mi vida ha sido maravillosa gracias a ti :3

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti,

siempre te tengo en mis pensamientos,

eres la luz que guia mi camino,

un fenix tan bello como poderoso y especial.

Te amo,

cada dia que pasa mi amor por ti crece más,

tu voz es un tierno balsamo, musica a mis oidos,

adoro saber que piensas,

saber que a veces te torturo me enorgullece,

quiero entregarme a ti,

y conocer la mas bella union entre un hombre y una mujer,

tenerte siempre a mi lado.

Compartimos muchas cosas,

pero sobre todo, el amor que nos tenemos,

es mi deseo saber todo de ti,

igual, todo lo que desees saber te lo dire.

Feliz aniversario mi amor,

que pases un buen dia, te amo, siempre,

ojala te guste, un beso tierno y un abrazo,

* * *

tu novia, reynadraki


	16. Chapter 16: feliz cumpleaños silver!

hola!

este es un documento especial dedicado a mi amigo del alma silverwolf850 cuyo nombre se pero que me guardo como simbolo de confianza hacia este lobo plateado que ha podido ganarse mi mas entera confianza. Silver: te conozco creo que desde el 2014 y tu a mi, recuerdo cuando al principio querias que revisara tus fics para ver algun error y eso me sorprendio ya que yo no llevaba mucho tiempo en la fanfiction pero decidi hacer un esfuerzo por ti. espero que te guste. soy de gustos sencillos pero soy perfeccionista de modo que ojala no te agobies leyendo esto jeje, eres el mejor amigo que puedo desear, mi precioso: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

Bueno...por donde empezar?

me encanta tu OC Holy Blade, las verdad es que lo considero como un alicornio ejemplar,

es como digamos muy respetuoso con las yeguas y sabe como hacerlas sentir amadas jeje,

algo que me gustaria es que por ejemplo Holy tuviera un hijo con mi Oc aunque no se que

es lo que pienes (o piense él). jeje, en fin, es muy poderoso y creo que no deben de meterse

con el sino quieren que los deje en un mal estado.

Pero hablemos de ti, silverwolf...cuanto tiempo llevas en fanfiction?, pareces alguien un poco

solitario pero que sin embargo sabe lo que hace, no se si me entiendas jeje. Eres unico porque

no sabia que hablabas tan galán con las chicas jeje, me sorprendio saber que estas soltero pero

supongo que esta bien, aun no encuentras a la indicada.

y bueno, te canto las mañanitas pero solo un pedazo, te quiero mi precioso!:

estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey david,

hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, yo te las canto a ti:

despierta, despierta mi querido silver, mira que ya

amanecio, ya los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metio...

hurra!

* * *

espero que te haya gustado jeje, algo pequeño pero significa mucho para mi,

tu amiga crepusculo (reynadraki)


	17. Chapter 17: 1 año, 3 meses

17 de Diciembre: 1 año, 3 meses de noviazgo

asunto: mensaje un poco poético

para: Solsticio, mi amado novio, el amor de mi vida

de: su amada novia Crepúsculo (Reynadraki)

* * *

Tantas son las palabras que quiero decir, pero quiero poner un poco de cada mes,

ya que este es el último del año 2016 y ya en enero comienza el 2017, significa que es

un nuevo comienzo, para nosotros, otro mes para cumplir lleno de amor y cariño. Zhenia

es mi querida hermana y la verdad es que para ella no tengo más palabras que estas:

¨gracias por aceptarme y ser una amiga y hermana para mi¨

Ahora, un mensaje un poco cursi jeje:

Mi amado Fer, tu eres escorpio, eres practicamente como un huracan, alguien imposible de

contener y que cuando llegas lo haces de lleno, eres inesperado y atares a las personas por

tu forma unica de ser: los Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondidos dentro.

Son afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados

del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico, es tremendamente

poderoso y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás...

en cambio yo:

Un Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad. Los Tauro son personas

estables y conservadores, seguirán de forma leal un líder en el que tienen confianza. Les encanta la paz

y tranquilidad y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas. Respetan los valores materiales y

evitan las deudas. Son un poco reacios al cambio.

Me parece increible que, siendo sencilla y pues, siendo yo, el fenix se haya enamorado del fiero (pero

a la vez tierno) dragón. Aun me queda mucho por aprender de ti y viceversa, pero si algo se con mucha

certeza, es que cada que veo tus ojos mr detengo en tu mirada y en esa tierna sonrisa que tu dejas salir

al pensar en mi. Podria mirar tus labios, deseando besarte y acurrucarme junto a ti para poder escuchar

el dulce latir de tu corazón.

Mi amor por ti solo puede crecer, eres unico mi amor y no te cambiaria por nada. Te amo

te ama: tu novia, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!


	18. Chapter 18: navidad

esto es un mensaje para las vacaciones, ya que yo acabo el 25 de noviembre (oficialmente) y en diciembre no podre estar debido a que no me van a dejar ir a otros lados a contactarte mi amor, pero vere si puedo llamara mi primo luis a que nos ayude o Gaby, que te mande mensajes por facebook, te parece?, sabes que te amo y que me duele no hablar contifo, es una tortura pero al menos se que estas bien y que me vas a estar esperando al siguiente semestre :3

el 9 de diciembre es mi posada...

voy a cantar y pensare en ti, esta navidad es triste porque la familia no esta unida

pero se que si estas conmigo, nada pasará.

me gusta pensar que pornto volvere a hablar contigo, eres la luz de mi vida

Noche de paz, noche de amor,

todo duerme en derredor,

y las estrellas en el cielo azul...

jeje, pondria toda la letra pero no me la se completa y cuando buco la letra me sale otra cosa jeje, peor bueno, esto es por las festividades mi amor de mi alma jeje, espero que pronto puedas venir aca, te extraño mucho y en esta epoca de frio cmo quisiera tenerte abrazandome y dandome de tu calor, porque se que tu aguantas mas el frio que yo jeje.

eres tan guapo que la verte me quedo sin aliento, espero que en enerro cambien las cosas

zhenia: mi querida hermana, si estas leyendo esto quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y te considero mi hermana mas que una amiga (sonrisa) por favor cuida de fer, vigila que no haga nada malo (guiño) pero fuera de eso solo quiero decirte que te esfuerces en los estudios y no te dejes vencer por la presion, resiste y no seas salvavidas como yo (creeme, eso te arruina la vida) eres fuerte y se que eres afortunada al tener un hermano como el amor de mi vida (soy cursi, y eso que? jeje)

un apartado para mi amigo silverwolf850:

mi precioso lobito, has sido un buen amigo y la verdad es que no me gusta irme, con quien hablare?

pero la verdad es que me has enseñado mucho, aun no deja de sorprenderme que tu me pidieras consejo

hace unos años y yo sin experiencia suficiente. creo que somos buenos amigos y te doy gracias

este 2016 fue mejor que el 2015, sabes porque? (guiño) jeje, si lo sabes, bien por ti , sino...lastima.

que haras en navidad?, creo que me dijiste que ibas a viajar y la verdad me da envidia jeje, jamas he salido

del pais y quisiera hacerlo. suena interesante...como sea, gracias por los regalos del 17 jeje, te quedaron estupendos...

felices vacaciones amigo mio, y feliz navidad, fin de año y año nuevo!

ok, esto fue el apartado de mi amigo querido jeje

ahora...lo que sigue...

la verdad es que no tengo nada mas que decir excepto que estas vacaciones seran una tortura jeje, sabes porque fer?

jeje, si, no podre hablar contigo pero te dejo este mensaje para desearte felices navidades y espero que el fin de año pidas

algo especial, yo estare pensando en ti y en zhenia, los dos son muy importantes para mi y espero tener pensado un

regalo cuando inicie el 4to semestre...ay, ya viene lo complicado!.jeje, pero bueno, lo que venga lo voy a soportar, despues

de todo ya pasaste por eso y me puedes ayudar, verdad?. espero que si :3

que mas?...

quiero poner algo del zodiaco, dejame ver si se puede...

nop, olvidalo jeje, no se pudo, pero bueno, la verdad es que me alegra mucho que seas de tu signo.

que mas puedo decir?

siento que ya lo he repetido infinidad de veces...

pero te amo, y bueno, la verdad es que cuando vengas no se si podre contenerme, solo pensare en besarte hasta que

el aliento me falte, jeje, seria excesivo?. en el juego de mlp se nota que avanzas con rpidez, ya casi llego al imperio

de cristal, espero que sea genial, me encanta MLP, si pudiera, quisiera hacer una serie con mis personajes. tu no?

bueno, jeje, este es el fin del mensaje, disfrutalo mi amor

te ama, tu novia crepusculo (beso)


	19. Chapter 19: notas aparte (LEELO PRIMERO)

mi amor, se que esta semana estas en examenes,

estudia mucho y saca excelentes calificaciones,

yo me voy a final de informatica y espero poder

dejarte un mensaje aunque sea, te voy a extrañar.

cuentame, que tienes pensado hacer estas vacaciones?

cuando sales? cuando entras?

no lo se...cuando este en cuarto los retos empezaran,

pero ahora solo voy a ayudar a mi mamá a llevar a mis hermanos

a la escuela y pasar por ellos. NOOOO...no quiero caminar!

bueno, no puedo decir mas, ya lo dije en el 25 de diciembre, péro

sabes que te amo, te amo como nunca antes habia amado, eres el

amor de mi vida (beso)

se fuerte, estas vacaciones son una prueba, estare bien, solo pensar en ti

me dara fuerzas para seguir en las semanas.

te amna, tu novia crepusculo (y futura esposa)


	20. Chapter 20: 1 año, 5 meses

amor mio, ya estamos a febrero y quiero dejar algo significativo, tu lo eres todo para mi, en serio. no habia sentido esto con nadie mas y no quisiera que fuera con alguien mas, solo contigo. eres el amor de mi vida, cuando te hablo, no pienso en otra cosa, tus palabras son mi sosten en esta vida que solo quiere verme sufrir, tu me haces sonreir, que tenga confianza y alegria en este mundo. gracias!

* * *

fernando,

a pesar de que no te he visto en persona, yo te amo,

siempre intento dar lo mejor de mi a pesar de todo,

sonrio solo por ti, es un esfuerzo enorme, pero es un esfuerzxo,

pasamos por un dificil momento, las mentiras y engaños nos acechan,

debemos aprender a combatirlas mi amor, no dejemos que eso

se interponga en nuestro amor...

por favor, acepta este pequeño documento, simbolo de mi amor por ti,

en verdad, siento mucho haberte hecho daño, no lo merecias,

pero ya entendi que debo ser fuerte para permanecer fiel a ti,

aprendamos de esa experiencia que pasó, crezcamos con ella...

te amo, nunca lo dudes.

* * *

que mas...?

bueno, supongo k es todo, un detallito para mi amor :3

* * *

fer...

ya tenemos 1 año...5 meses...

es increible, no lo puedo creer!

(beso)

que tengas un muy buen dia, pasala super!


	21. Chapter 21: 1 año, 6 meses

hola mi amor!

logicamente es viernes y no voy a estar jeje, y el lunes no hay clases. sinceramente estoy triste por eso jeje, pero bueno, ya tenemos un año y seis meses, como fue que el tiempo pasó tan rápido?. Muy pronto nos vamos a ver, pero no aguanto las ganas...aunque debo hacerlo. Bueno, (suspiro) quiero darte algo pequeño, ya el regalo me lo diste tu (guiño y sonrojo), me gustó muchisimo mi amor, en verdad, lo que siento por ti es sincero, no puedo imaginarme con alguien que no seas tu. (otro suspiro) mejor escribo ya lo que vaya a poner, jeje.

* * *

MI AMOR:

feliz aniversario,

hace ya un año seis meses que declaraste tus sentimientos,

temiendo no ser correspondido,

aunque en ese momento no sabia,

lo que sentia por ti, ahora si se lo que siento:

amor.

amor puro y sincero. me descubro pensando en ti en las mañanas,

y en las noches antes de cerrar los ojos,

te veo en mis sueños,

siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa,

no hay nadie como tu en este mundo,

gracias,

por estar conmigo,

ayudarme en las buenas y en las malas,

cometo errores, pero estas ahi para perdonarme y ayudarme,

TE AMO! (beso)

* * *

un regalo sencillo de tu novia ;)


End file.
